Fully Alive
by Sage Nightwing
Summary: Yu Kanda and Allen Walker are about to get to know each other like neither expected. Plus, another visit from an old friend. How will they all keep up.
1. Crystal Type

New Information pt. 1

"Is this about Lenalee's innocence?" Lavi asked Komui.

"Yeah, It's clear her innocence isn't a parasite-type. But first, can you cover your ears I'm trying to be serious." Komui said with a serious tone and a right-handed finger pointer, his right wrist was broken when HQ was attacked by LuLuBell. He called the main exorcists down to his office to explain Lenalees' innocence. Unfortunately they ditched out of the infirmary and was caught fighting/ training. They now all have bumps on there heads as a sign of the head nurses' disapproval.

"We're trying to be serious, too." Lavi explained in a dry tone. Yu was first in line, next was Allen than Lavi, Bookman in front of him and Choaji was next to Lavi with Marie next to him and with Miranda in front if Marie.*1*

"A parasite-type fuses with a person on a cellular level, making the entire body an 'Anti-Akuma-weapon.' the others nodded in there agreement to the gibber-jabber of Komui. ''In other words, the persons body is changed by the innocence. For Example: Take Allen's left arm or Krory's fangs. When not in use they look normal. But inside, the cells are no longer completely human."

"Don't beat around the bush supervisor." Winters Sokaro complained. General Cloud Nine and General Winters Sokaro were sitting on the couch with General Tiedoll behind them. Lenalee sat comfortably in Komuis' chair. "In short, it makes you a monster."

"Can't you choose your words more carefully, Sokaro?" Clouds rhetorical question went un-noticed by everyone but Sokaru and Tiedoll.

"Don't mind him, Allen." Miranda whispered under the other conversation. Allen's simply replied with a weak smile and an "I'm fine."

"But after running tests on Lenalees' legs, There've been no such changes," Section Chief Reever added. "Her body doesn't respond as if there's any innocence at all."

"However, The 'crystals' on her ankles...Those were formally her blood. But now they've become some sort of unknown metal. Hevlaska says she can sence the innocence in them." After Reevers' little announcement Lavi starts to wrack his brain.

"I see... It's her 'blood.' It's part of the user's body..."

"This is an evolved form of the equipment-type. The innocence itself becomes a weapon in exchange for the user's blood." Komui adds with mortification present in his voice.

"The original equipment-types were difficult to control, requiring the science department to make them into 'weapons.' It's thought that because this type requires the user's blood as an agent, It will be easier to control. It may be that if the weapon is damaged, It can be repaired so long as it has the user's blood."

"Blood" ---- "Gross" All of the exorcists shoot the horrified look to Komui and Reever. Only to get it back.

As they all got the black swiggilly lines from their forehead to their mouths when the reality finally hit them. Komui finally got tired of it. "Don't give me that look. I feel the same."


	2. A New Exorcist

Chapter Two: The Fun Begins.

"Don't give me that look. I feel the same," Komui stated with a dry look "For the time being, we've named it 'Crystal-type'."

Lenalee was shocked to hear of a new type of anti-akuma weapon. "Crystal-Type" Lenalee let the words roll of her tongue to see if they had any type of meaning to her.

At hearing her voice Komui quickly turned his head to stare at Lenalee, only to turn around from the embarrassment of the shock he had at hearing her innocent voice sound next to him.

Unfortunately everyone noticed this little exchange between siblings. Lavi was the only one to break the silence.

"Komui, is Lenalee the only one who will become a crystal-type?"

This shocked Komui. He never really thought about it before, but his Lenalee could be the one not only with the heart but the next General in line, like Allen-kun.

"Well...We don't know yet for sure, but there's a good chance it may happen to other equipment-types, too."

A few awkward moments went be before General Tiedoll decided to say something to cheer them up.

"God wants to make us stronger."

Marie finally couldn't take this anymore. He had to say something before he lost track of his thought pattern. "...It's no wonder. The attack the other week...I know we've had our guard down since returning from Edo, But if The Generals hadn't been here, Headquarters would have been destroyed," As he finished that last part he look around the room. He now considers all of these people to be his friends. They mean more to me than the world. Only one person in particular means more to me than my own life. As Marie stopped on that one person, Miranda, he said the last part of his toughts slowly so they sunk in alot faster. "I'm not saying this timidly, but...," He froze on the last part. not entirely sure of how to say it. "I feel like The Earl is saying he could kill us at any time."

As he said those last words, he realized why he didnt want to say them. At least not out loud anyway. As he looked around the room at all the faces he's come accustom to seeing. Marie finally realizes his mistake when Komui finally breaks the silence.

"I had a feeling one of you would say something of that notion. So I kindly asked a old friend of mine and General Winters to come and visit. She..."

"Nicely my ass," was all that was heard as both of the doors were kicked in and flew from there hinges, passed everyone and smacked straight into Komui. "You basically ordered me to come here or you would tell that royal stick in the mud that I was alive and still makin' noise. Thats blackmail Komui."

"...has a really bad temper." Komui finished before he played dead.

Everyone turned to see a girl in the doorway, she was as small as Lenalee but had more muscle mass, she stood at 5'8. She had long dirty blond hair that went to the back of her knee's with bangs that cut down the middle and ended at her mouth. She was strickingly beautiful. Her eyes were a brilliant ice blue, framed by black eyeliner. She was wearing all black. She had on a loose tank top with a weird looking design on the front. At her waist were 3 different kinds of belts. The main one was white with dagger-sharp studds on it. The second one was a crimson red with bullets in it. The Third and final was blue and had these weird looking medallions in it. Im sure these were the things keepin up her pants. They were loose fitting, made for comfort not style, and had alot of pockets. She had fish-net on her torso down to her wrists, where she wore leather fighting gloves with no fingers. She had on leather combat boots that went up past the end her capris' and to her knee's. Some could see the latin tattooed on her skin, and the roses on her chest just under her collar bones.

Everyone stared at the new comer, all but General Sokaro. Who, at the sound of her voice, got up and started walking slowly to the door. "Kit...Kitsune is it really you? I'm not dreaming this time, right? Or Hallucinating?" Sokaro was only a few inches away from touching her face when she suddenly moved forward and bit his out-stretched hand. A wail of pain and releaf rang out through HQ. Everyone jumped at the sound and had to cover there ears if they wished to keep using them.

Tears of joy escaped Sokaro's eyes as he flung his helmet off and away. He quickly grabbed the girl in a bear hug and continued to cry. "Of course it's me silly. If anyone could bit like me I'd like to meet them and shake there hand, then punch them in the face for stealing my job...okay, can't....breathe."

"R-Right, sorry." Sokaro whispered as he unwillingly let go of his ex-dead student.

"Ok everyone," Kitsune started, but was soon attacked by yet another person. This time Lenalee wanted to show affection. "Right, I missed you too Lenalee-chan. Now, I do believe the Generals want an explaination as to why I'm still alive," A murmur of agreement was heard as General Cloud an General Tiedoll made to get their weapons ready. Too slow, apparently, as Sokaro appeared before them with his already drawn and a clear death warning for all who go after his one-and-only student with the intent to kill. "My, my. That just won't do Generals. I'm not here for a battle, I'm here to help you kill the Earl. The least you could do was not try to kill me while I'm back."

The word's that Kit spoke only angered them further. Cloud was seething with it, Tiedoll was the only one who managed to keep his cool. The young exorcists, however, didn't like this stranger either. "Sure," Cloud said while telling her monkey,*** to calm down. "But we should at least finish that last match you had to bail on."

"Of course, we shall finish it later today if you wish. But First, I need to have a little chat with my new best friend Howard Link," Kitsune explained as she led Lenalee back to her chair and moved to face Link. The royal old stick in the muds' watch dog. "I can't have Leverriers' new watch dog reporting to him that he didn't actually kill me that fateful day 5 years' ago," Faster than lighting, she was right in front of Link. She brought her arm up level with her shoulder out to her side, and her nails became some what sharper as she brought it to Links' throat. "What do you say Link, wanna play man-hunt with me." Kit finished as her eyes changed from blue to red and were cat-slit. Huge fangs protruded over her bottom lip as she lightly parted them to lick there.*1*

As the words sunk into Howard Links brain he finally realized why Leverrier wanted this women dead. She was dangerous and she wanted to kill, the blood lust in her eyes was a clear explaination as to what she wanted his answer to be. At the realization of his thoughts, the closeness of her razor sharp claws digging into the skin at his neck, his eyes widened and he hit the floor. Her poison tip claws make for a good weapon, but an even better tester. "Looks like he's just human. That's a shame, I really wanted to play. Oh well," She Whined as she walked over to where Komui was playing unconscious and picking him up by the back of his lab coat started to say "you guys might want to take him to the head nurse for the antidote to my poison or he'll die in the next...oh..15 minutes." She stated staring at her invisible watch on her wrist. At this Allen started to freak out, Marie was the one who picked him up and took him to the head nurse.*2*

"Allen Walker. I need to have a word with you," She looked at him and those surrounding him and Yu glaring daggers at her, she smirked evilly "bring your friends too." was all that was said as Kit put Komui out on the floor and walked out the door, the Generals close on her heels. Allen looked at the others and decided to follow, the others not to far behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wonder what Kit has to talk to Allen about.

*1. Fangs like in Vampire Knight when Zero took a bite out of Yuki. Vampire fangs basically.

*2. Sesshoumaru's poisoned claws. Ill explain her powers in the next chapter.


End file.
